Field of Hope
by Proserpine.Hell
Summary: L'intrigue se situe Post GSD. Cagalli est à présent la Représentante d'Orb. Cependant, encore jeune et inexpérimentée, elle devra s'appuyer sur les conseils de Victoria de Castille, membre influente de la noblesse d'Orb. Quels seront ses choix ? Retrouvera t-elle Asran ? Parviendra t-elle à remplir dignement les tâches qui lui incombent ? Cagalli X Asran, Lacus X Kira et ...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction :**

Hello. Après de nombreuses années d'absence, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture d'une fiction, qui malgré mon attachement à l'univers d'HP, portera sur Gundam Seed.

**Disclaimer :** Je le précise tout de suite, l'univers de Gundam Seed ne m'appartient pas. Je situe notre intrigue dans l'univers post Gundam Seed Destiny. Néanmoins, je m'attacherai à développer les personnages de Gundam Seed. Navrée, je suis allergique à Shinn et peut être de manière générale à Gundam Seed Destiny. En revanche, je vais développer la relation Cagalli / Asran et … surprise ^^.

Lisbeth Salander appartient quant à elle à Stieg Larsen. Ne vous étonnez pas de ses réactions, elles sont fidèles à celles que l'on peut trouver dans Millenium, qui soit dit en passant est certainement mon polar favori.

**Exigence de l'auteure :**

Comme beaucoup d'auteurs, j'apprécie d'avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs. Ainsi, comme vous encourage Alixe et beaucoup d'autres auteurs (cf note de bas de profil), merci de bien vouloir me donner votre opinion sur mes écrits. Une review constructive pourra me permettre de comprendre vos attentes et d'améliorer mon style quelque peu rouillé. L'ancienne khâgneuse que je suis devrait se ressaisir depuis le temps. Enfin, rassurez-vous, je n'exigerai pas un quota spécifique de commentaires pour publier un chapitre.

**Rythme de publication :**

Comme beaucoup d'auteurs et de lecteurs, j'ai également une vie en dehors d'internet et même si je profite actuellement de ma dernière année en tant qu'étudiante, il sera possible qu'un certain délai s'écoule entre différents chapitres. Les maths financières me prennent pas mal de temps. S'il arrive que le délai dépasse un mois, je vous préviendrai par post. Encore une fois, je ferai tout mon possible selon l'inspiration et les exigences académiques.

**Musique conseillée pour ce chapitre :** Coldpay X &Y

Petite indication de la musique que j'écoutais lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre.

**Beta & Co :**

Pour le moment, je fonctionne sans, peut-être demanderai-je à un ami de me relire de temps à autres, néanmoins nous verrons cela par la suite. Toute proposition est la bienvenue.

Eh bien, on y va !

**Chapitre 1 : Face to the future**

Orb, Résidence Principale de la famille Athha

Cagalli était actuellement penchée sur une pile impressionnante de dossiers qui présentaient tous un caractère urgent. N'ayant que peu d'expérience en matière diplomatique, celle-ci peinait à prioriser les demandes les plus importantes. En effet, elle avait beau avoir tenté de « gouverner » la nation Orb de son mieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment d'échec. Mais après tout, une gamine de 19 ans, plutôt tête brulée, ne pouvait acquérir en quelques mois la finesse et le recul d'un dirigeant expérimenté tel que le grand Uzumi Nara Athha, son défunt père.

Ainsi Cagalli manquait d'indulgence envers elle-même. Après sa débâcle de mariage avec Yuna, elle avait préféré mettre fin à sa relation avec Asran. En effet, Cagalli se jugeait responsable de tous les maux d'Orb et de ceux d'Asran. Celui-ci avait souhaité lui pardonner cet écart, mais afin de l'épargner et de se concentrer sur les tâches qui désormais lui incombaient en tant que princesse d'Orb, Cagalli avait préféré s'en éloigner. En silence et avec tristesse, Asran était retourné sur les Plants. Ainsi Cagalli était seule face à une tâche écrasante, sans autre appui que celui de son fidèle gardien le Général Kisaka.

La grande horloge comtoise se mit à sonner la première heure du matin, heure à laquelle toute personne normalement constituée savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire de productif. Cependant, dépitée et démoralisée, Cagalli tenta de se replonger dans ses dossiers, malgré ses yeux qui se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. C'est à ce moment que Kisaka décida d'intervenir, après avoir vu de la lumière dans le bureau de la dirigeante.

- Princesse, vous devez vous reposer, une énième tasse de café ne changera rien au fait que vous êtes exténuée, lui dit-il en refermant doucement la porte.

- Kisaka je ne peux tout simplement pas. J'ai actuellement trop de dossiers à traiter. Les Forces Terriennes réclament de nouveau une coopération militaire, ce vers quoi je ne peux m'engager. Les Plants requièrent ma présence pour un sommet diplomatique sur le désarmement militaire auquel je ne peux souscrire sans avoir étudié le dossier. Par ailleurs, le royaume de Scandinavie me propose une coopération économique dont je ne connais ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants, énonça la voix lasse et fatiguée de Cagalli.

Celle-ci réprimait avec difficulté les sanglots dus au sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle éprouvait.

- Vos ministres et conseillers sont là pour vous épauler Princesse, vous devriez peut-être déléguer certaines de vos responsabilités, tenta Kisaka.

- Kisaka, rappelle-toi la dernière fois que j'ai voulu écouter les conseils de quelqu'un en matière de diplomatie, j'ai été manipulée et trahie. Je n'ai certes pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais si je commets des erreurs, je veux être l'unique responsable, souffla-telle d'une voix dépitée. De plus je ne fais pas confiance à ces conseillers.

- Princesse, souhaitez –vous que je. Commença Kisaka.

- S'il te plait, n'insiste pas mon ami. Je dois gérer cela. Je ne peux décevoir mon père et les espoirs des citoyens d'Orb. Ils me font confiance même si je doute être une personne de confiance. Laisse-moi, j'ai encore beaucoup travail qui m'attend, lui dit-elle en indiquant la pile de dossiers qui semblait menaçante.

Kisaka se retira en s'inclinant.

Avec toute sa conscience professionnelle et son dévouement envers Cagalli, Kisaka ne put s'empêcher de repasser dans le bureau de la gouvernante 3 heures plus tard. Il la trouva endormie bien malgré elle, la pile de dossiers lui servant d'oreiller. Tandis qu'il la portait le plus doucement possible vers sa chambre, il se promit malgré l'interdiction de Cagalli de trouver une solution. Cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi.

Le lendemain, Résidence des de Castille, Orb

Kisaka soupira une dernière fois avant de descendre de la voiture. Il se tenait devant une imposante demeure bourgeoise du 19ème siècle d'inspiration française. Celle-ci s'étalait sur trois étages harmonieusement découpés. Par ailleurs, une verrière laissait entrevoir quelques plantes de la serre. Enfin, on devinait un magnifique jardin à l'orée de cette magnifique et grande demeure.

Si Kisaka avait semblait résolu et déterminé à épauler Cagalli autant que ses compétences et ses relations le lui permettaient, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once d'hésitation à solliciter l'aide de la dernière héritière des de Castille. Il s'avança et se présenta néanmoins à l'entrée de la demeure avec assurance.

Une garde du corps à l'apparence androgyne qu'il connaissait relativement bien s'approcha de lui. En effet, Lisbeth Salander avait auparavant travaillé aux services secrets de l'armée d'Orb. Ses multiples talents de hackeuse professionnelle auraient pu lui valoir beaucoup de reconnaissance si son caractère solitaire ne lui avait pas causé autant de problèmes. Asociale, froide et Coordinatrice de surcroît, Lisbeth s'était retrouvée capturée par les forces du Blue Cosmos lors de l'attaque de la base d'Orb. Elle ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention d'une jeune pilote de MS de la nation d'Orb. Dès lors, elle avait refusé de travailler pour un gouvernement incapable d'assurer sa protection. Cependant, ne partageant pas l'idéologie des Plants et ne partageant aucune idéologie à vrai dire, Lisbeth Salander avait décidé de rester à Orb et de travailler comme garde du corps pour une jeune héritière qu'elle estimait. Par ailleurs, cette jeune héritière n'empêchait pas Lisbeth Salander de retourner à sa première passion, à savoir : l'informatique. Que demander de mieux ?

- Général Kisaka, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Madame de Castille, je vous prie, demanda poliment Kisaka, avec une certaine appréhension. En effet, l'air avec lequel Lisbeth toisait Kisaka n'était pas des plus rassurants.

- Je ne pense pas que Victoria veuille te voir, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Lisbeth, cela ne te concerne pas, il s'agit d'une affaire d'état et...

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, le coupa-t-elle froidement. Je fais ce pour quoi je suis payée ici, éloigner les intrus. Alors tu dégages maintenant ou je te mets dehors, Super Général ou pas.

- Lisbeth, s'il te plait, je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance de...

- Lisbeth allait agir de manière beaucoup plus conséquente quand elle fut interrompue par une voix douce et ferme :

- Allons Lisbeth, je suis bien curieuse de voir ce que le Général Kisaka souhaite me dire. Ce n'est pas parce que le gouvernement d'Orb manque de dignité à notre égard que nous devons nous abaisser à son niveau, dit-elle en fixant Kisaka avec dureté.

Lisbeth haussa les épaules et rentra avec Kisaka, suivie de Victoria de Castille. Lisbeth les mena dans un salon de style empire français richement décoré.

- Je vais réclamer que l'on te serve du thé Vic', énonça Lisbeth Salander avec désinvolture.

- Je te remercie Lisbeth, lui répondit Victoria avec un sourire sincère.

Lisbeth s'éloigna et referma la porte derrière elle. Victoria fit signe à Kisaka de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Celui-ci s'exécuta et contempla la personne assise qu'il avait face à lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient retenus par des lacets de perles nacrées. Son visage formait un ovale parfait avec deux yeux d'un bleu-gris qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Assez grande, elle portait avec élégance une robe d'intérieur bleu nuit et argentée, qui mettait en valeur ses courbes harmonieuses. Tout était finesse dans ses traits.

Kisaka ne put s'empêcher de penser à Cagalli, avec ses cheveux hirsutes et ses immenses cernes, penchée sur ses piles de dossier. Il devait parvenir à convaincre Victoria de Castille d'épauler la jeune dirigeante. En effet, étant fille de diplomate, Victoria, âgée de 25 ans, était rompue aux exigences protocolaires et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. N'avait-elle pas été formée par Uzumi lui-même, en binôme avec Valère de Castille, son père, dès l'âge de 15 ans ? Le frère de Victoria, Paul de Castille, avait été capitaine d'un vaisseau de classe Nazca malheureusement abattu lors de l'attaque d'Orb. Par ailleurs, Nathalia, la grande sœur de Victoria, était morte avec sa mère lors d'une ultime tentative de négociation avec les forces terriennes. Enfin, Valère de Castille était resté avec Uzumi Nara Athha jusqu'à la fin, précipitant ainsi sa mort.

Le thé attendu arriva assez rapidement et une fois celui-ci servi, la gouvernante s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Je présume que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour simplement boire le thé et me contempler, Général Kisaka, dit froidement Victoria de Castille. Elle ne souriait plus du tout et affichait un air sérieux.

- En effet, si je suis ici, c'est pour solliciter votre aide, lui répondit Kisaka. La nouvelle Représentante est très inexpérimentée et par ce fait complètement débordée.

L'absence de réponse de Victoria encouragea Kisaka à poursuivre le discours qu'il avait préparé afin de convaincre la jeune femme.

- Cagalli ne dort plus la nuit et demeure indécise sur la plupart des dossiers qui lui sont soumis. Par ailleurs, la manipulation dont elle a été victime récemment, vous savez, à cause des émirs,a eu pour conséquence le fait qu'elle ne fait plus confiance à personne. Je suis le garde du corps de la Représentante depuis sa naissance et la voir dans cet état m'est insupportable. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir failli au devoir que son père m'avait confié, à savoir de veiller sur elle et…

- Il suffit, Général Kisaka, l'interrompit sèchement Victoria de Castille. Je crois comprendre ce qui vous amène ici. Cependant, sachez que je ne suis plus capable d'éprouver la moindre sollicitude, ni même la moindre pitié. Ma famille ne s'est-elle pas assez sacrifiée pour Orb et la famille Attha ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ont tous péris lors de la première guerre ? Et le plus ironique est qu'ayant été la plus exposée au conflit, je suis aujourd'hui la seule en vie. Croyez-vous qu'il m'est aisé de vivre à Orb et même de continuer à respirer ? Qui se souvient de nos morts ? Quelle a été la gratitude de ce pays et surtout celle de la Représentante face à ce sacrifice ? Aucune.

- La Représentante a eu beaucoup de sujets à traiter et… tenta de répondre Kisaka, l'air mal à l'aise devant la véracité des propos de la jeune femme.

- Ainsi, honorer la mémoire des personnes qui ont contribué à la survie de la Nation d'Orb est un sujet dénué d'importance ? Et après m'avoir affirmé cela, vous avez l'audace de réclamer mon aide ? La Représentante ne manque pas de toupet. Je la savais impulsive et inexpérimentée, mais je ne la pensais pas aussi dénuée de scrupules. Allez Monsieur, veuillez répondre à la Représentante qu'elle se passera de mes conseils, puisque même le bon sens semble lui faire défaut.

Victoria se leva dignement et indiqua par ce fait que l'entretien était terminé. Elle regarda Kisaka avec mépris et le laissa partir. Cependant, avant de partir celui-ci ajouta :

- Je comprends votre refus, Madame, et vous présente mes excuses pour mes paroles si elles ont pu vous offenser. Sachez que j'ai toujours eu pour vous-même et votre famille le plus grand respect et la plus grande admiration. Et celui-ci demeure intact. Le gouvernement et la nation n'ont pas su vous rendre les honneurs et le respect qui vous était du. Prenez soin de vous, Madame, et sachez que la Représentante ignorait tout de ma demande. Elle est actuellement tellement affectée moralement que je doute qu'elle tienne encore longtemps à ce poste. Mes respects, Madame, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Kisaka prit la main de Victoria à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci et la porta à ses lèvres, respectant ainsi l'étiquette de la cour d'Orb, la famille de Castille étant une famille de la grande noblesse.

- Prends soin de toi, petite Vicky, ajouta-t-il avant disparaitre de la pièce.

Victoria resta immobile et tremblante. Cet entretien l'avait secouée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle qui prétendait vivre dans l'indifférence et la solitude ne s'était pas attendue à voir les cicatrices du passé se rouvrir si promptement.

- Vic, tu es toute pâle, tu devrais t'asseoir, dit Lisbeth qui l'avait à présent rejointe dans le salon de thé.

Victoria était encore dans ses réflexions et c'est seulement lorsque Lisbeth la força à s'assoir qu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité. Une unique larme coula le long de joue.


	2. Chapitre 2 : My own responsibilities

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello dear readers, tout d'abord merci à ma revieweuse anonyme qui a eu la gentillesse de commenter le premier chapitre de manière assez juste. En effet, je conçois tout à fait qu'il n'est pas grand-chose à dire sur le premier chapitre dans la mesure où il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Le style n'étant rien sans une intrigue bien ficelée ) . Nous dirons qu'il s'agissait d'une petite introduction. Le deuxième chapitre servira à poser le cadre général de la fiction.

Par ailleurs, je sais que le topic Gundam Seed n'est pas l'un des plus actifs en français, aussi je m'empresse d'y remédier. Pour information, il y a de très bonnes fictions écrites en anglais sur le sujet et qui sont assez accessibles. Ce qui explique parfois qu'un ou deux mots d'anglais trainent par ici. Je change fréquemment de langue de lecture, ce qui peut occasionner des anglicismes.

Concernant l'intrigue, les péripéties se dessinent clairement et je tiens la fin. Ainsi, il ne me reste plus qu'à bien agencer tout ça. Cette fic comprendra très certainement dix chapitres voir plus.

Ce chapitre sera assez long afin de ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps et ne pas vous ennuyer avec des considérations diplomatiques. Cependant, la longueur des chapitres équivaudra généralement à quatre pages word, ce qui me semble correct pour vous mais également pour moi.

**Note de la Beta :**

_Proserpine :_ Un grand merci à Tar-Celebrian ma Beta Reader qui a accepté avec enthousiasme ce projet. Nous serons au moins deux à nous « amuser » sur cette fiction ^^.

_Tar-Celebrian : Découvrir une fic Gundam de l'ampleur de celle-ci fait toujours plaisir ! C'est l'excitation de démarrer quelque chose de nouveau malgré la vieillesse du fandom ! C'est avec plaisir que je servirai de bêta :)__  
_

**Musique écoutée lors de la rédaction du chapitre :** Seize the Day, Wax Taylor

**Chapitre : My own responsibilities**

Les choses ne semblaient guère avoir évolué en cette matinée. La représentante Athha était une nouvelle fois assise à cette table de travail qui constituait une fois de plus son détestable quotidien.

Kisaka l'assistait comme il le pouvait sur les sujets militaires mais force était de constater que cela ne constituait qu'environ 25 % du travail de Cagalli. Celle-ci étant de nature méfiante, elle refusait catégoriquement l'aide de ses ministres et conseillers.

Kisaka se sentait quelque peu amer face à cela. Il pensait véritablement que Victoria de Castille aurait été une personne digne de confiance. Cependant, il avait oublié la souffrance de celle-ci et son ressentiment face au dédain du gouvernement et de la Nation d'Orb elle-même. Sur ce sujet, il souhaitait s'amender, jugeant cela plus que nécessaire.

C'est ainsi qu'il pénétra dans le bureau de la gouvernante afin de l'éclairer sur la nécessité d'honorer la mémoire des personnes ayant péri pour la survie de la nation. Le devoir de Mémoire ne pouvait être négligé, symbole des erreurs passées et garant d'un futur plus serein.

Cagalli releva la tête de ses dossiers pour afficher un pâle sourire à Kisaka. Malgré son accaparement, celle-ci savait qu'elle pouvait entièrement lui faire confiance. Levée depuis six heures du matin, une petite pause ne pouvait être que bienvenue.

- Bonjour Kisaka, que puis-je pour toi ? Lui demanda la voix fatiguée mais néanmoins chaleureuse de Cagalli.

- Bonjour princesse. Je me suis permis de constater que malgré tous nos efforts nous avons omis un point important dans notre programme de reconstruction énonça calmement Kisaka.

- Et quel est-il ? lui demanda Cagalli, l'air soucieux.

- La construction d'un monument pour la mémoire des personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour la survie de notre Nation. Une visite récente m'a permis de réaliser ce manquement.

Kisaka marqua un temps d'arrêt en se remémorant les paroles à la fois sèches et justes de Victoria.

- En effet, quelle peut être la confiance des générations qui ont été touchées par la perte d'un proche, si nous ne leur apportons aucune considération ? reprit Kisaka.

- Tu as bien raison mon ami, cela est essentiel. Je ne veux pas créer de sentiment d'incompréhension et de rejet dans notre politique lui répondit doucement Cagalli. Je suis tellement absorbée du matin au soir dans cette paperasse, que j'en oublie l'essentiel. C'est tout simplement impardonnable.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de songer à la politique qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de conduire. Tant de choses à ne pas omettre, tant de sujets à aborder sans heurter les sensibilités. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle s'accordait ne lui permettaient pas de tout gérer. Elle le devait cependant. Car _« une représentante se doit à son pays et encore plus à soi-même »,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Cagalli allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de sa secrétaire.

-Madame la Représentante, Victoria de Castille demande audience auprès Votre Altesse, lui apprit la secrétaire en s'inclinant légèrement.

Cagalli haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Jusque-là, aucune famille noble ne s'était manifestée de cette manière. Par ailleurs, elle ne connaissait en rien cette de Castille, ce qui pour elle constituait un motif de méfiance supplémentaire. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à refuser cette demande qui lui semblait être une perte de temps.

Kisaka, quant à lui, ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Ainsi, malgré tout son ressentiment, Victoria était venue ! Il savait qu'il devait quelques explications à Cagalli et que celle-ci ne serait certainement pas ravie de son action. Néanmoins, l'occasion d'alléger la charge de travail de Cagalli était trop belle, il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser passer.

- Faites prévenir Madame de Castille que la Représentante la recevra d'ici un quart d'heure, répondit Kisaka à la secrétaire qui attendait.

La secrétaire acquiesça et sortit prestement. La parole de Kisaka équivalait à celle de Cagalli.

- Kisaka, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je ne connais en rien cette femme et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, s'énerva-t-elle. La fatigue accumulée par ses derniers jours harassants n'aidait en rien à apaiser sa contrariété.

- Les choses ont été plus vite que prévu, je m'en excuse. Je voulais t'en parler, et j'ai été pris de court. Cagalli, je t'en conjure, accepte de recevoir Madame de Castille sans détour. Elle dispose d'une expérience certaine en terme de gouvernance et pourra te soulager dans tes tâches et te seconder au mieux, se justifia difficilement Kisaka, conscient du mécontentement naissant de Cagalli.

- Comment puis-je accepter de l'aide d'une personne que je ne connais même pas ? De quel droit oses-tu te mêler de cette manière de la gestion des affaires d'Orb et surtout, de quel droit oses-tu choisir les personnes qui doivent m'entourer ? Ne suis-je donc pas assez digne de confiance ? Je n'en fais donc pas assez ? S'emportaCagalli, avec une colère non dissimulée.

- Cagalli, avant que tu ne te mettes encore plus en colère, sache que Madame de Castille est une personne digne de confiance.

Cagalli s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Kisaka la coupa :

- Ton père l'appréciait énormément et tenait compte de ses avis, ainsi que de ceux des membres de sa famille.

Cet argument la prit de court un instant dans sa réplique. Evoquer Uzumi Nara Athha était en effet toujours douloureux pour la jeune fille qui n'avait plus grand monde sur qui compter.

C'est cet instant que choisit Victoria pour pénétrer dans le bureau de la Représentante. Elle se présenta devant Cagalli et s'inclina avec respect devant elle.

Cagalli fut tout d'abord surprise par cette marque d'attention. En effet, si le personnel de son armée effectuait le salut militaire classique, aucun de ses ministres et conseillers ne lui témoignait un respect similaire, la considérant d'emblée comme leur égale.

Cagalli fut également étonnée par la jeunesse de Victoria. Kisaka la lui avait présentée comme une femme d'expérience, or celle-ci ne semblait pas très âgée. Vêtue d'une longue robe bordeaux et d'une veste marron, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon austère lui donnaient néanmoins un air sérieux.

Le silence était assez gênant. En effet, Cagalli n'avait rien à dire à Victoria et Victoria ne pouvait engager la conversation sans y avoir été invité. Règle que Cagalli semblait ignorer, pensa Victoria en souriant intérieurement.

Finalement, Cagalli rompit le silence de manière assez abrupte :

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Votre Altesse, il semblerait que le Général ici présent ait jugé bon de recourir à mes services, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Comment une dirigeante pouvait-elle entamer une conversation de manière si peu conventionnelle ? Cela dénotait d'une inexpérience certaine dans les affaires diplomatiques et surtout d'un manque de tact. Par ailleurs, les cernes présentes sous les yeux de Cagalli ne trompèrent pas Victoria.

- Et bien, moi, je n'ai rien jugé de tel et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais confiance, répondit impulsivement Cagalli.

Kisaka grimaça. Cette petite tête de linotte allait gâcher son unique chance de se faire aider par une personne de confiance, ce qui était devenu chose rare. Il se devait d'intervenir.

- Cagalli, Madame de Castille est une personne tout à fait digne de confiance et je suis certain…commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Victoria.

- Général Kisaka, il serait peut-être bon que vous laissiez la Représentante se faire sa propre idée sur les personnes qui l'entourent. Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle que le protocole ne vous autorise ni à l'interrompre ni à l'appeler aussi familièrement. Enfin, il semblerait que le protocole soit le dernier souci de la Princesse au vu de son état de fatigue, répliqua sèchement Victoria.

En effet, Kisaka qui veillait à la sécurité de Cagalli depuis qu'elle était toute petite venait d'outrepasser ses droits. En effet, il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de la tutoyer en présence d'une autre personne. Cependant, l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait envers Cagalli lui fit se comporter plus familièrement.

Cagalli fut assez impressionnée par la manière froide et à la fois polie par laquelle Victoria s'exprimait. Victoria avait exprimé l'une des choses qui tenait le plus à cœur à Cagalli, à savoir de pouvoir exprimer sa propre opinion. Chose que ses conseillers et ses ministres prenaient un malin plaisir à remettre constamment en question. Elle vit un instant en Victoria une potentielle alliée et un précieux soutien.

- Votre Altesse, la famille de Castille a fidèlement servi la famille régnante depuis maintenant des générations. Le but de ma visite était de vous apporter mon soutien et mon expérience. Cependant, celui-ci ne dépend que de votre volonté. Je m'en remets à votre choix et me tiens à votre disposition, acheva Victoria en s'inclinant.

Victoria avait volontairement effacé son ressentiment dès qu'elle avait vu la fatigue et la détresse dans les yeux de Cagalli. Elle avait en effet compris que celle-ci était avant tout perdue et manquait de repères dans ce monde complexe et à la fois exigeant qu'était celui de la politique. Son ressentiment devait passer après les intérêts de la Nation d'Orb. Malgré elle, Victoria ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des préceptes de sa famille. Ainsi, Victoria s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle fut retenue Cagalli.

- Je vous en prie, ne partez pas lui répondit Cagalli en la retenant par la manche de sa veste. Je sais que je manque d'expérience et je ne sais encore si je peux vous faire confiance mais au moins vous semblez avoir une petite considération pour mon opinion.

Cagalli ne put s'empêcher de songer amèrement à Asran qui prenait toujours le temps de l'écouter et de la conseiller malgré les heures tardives auxquelles elle l'avait habitué. Ce sentiment d'amertume et d'impuissance lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, ce qu'elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Victoria n'était pas dupe et voyait en Cagalli une jeune fille perdue à laquelle échouaient des responsabilités beaucoup trop lourdes pour elle. Ainsi, elle prit doucement la main de la jeune fille et s'inclina de nouveau devant elle afin de lui témoigner son respect.

- Je serais heureuse de vous aider, Altesse. Si vous me le permettez, je ferai le nécessaire pour que vous n'ayez pas à regretter votre décision. Sachez que votre opinion est celle qui prévaudra toujours pour moi, dans le cadre de notre travail. », lui répondit Victoria en souriant.

Cette notion de « nous » plut à Cagalli qui lui offrit un véritable sourire, comme personne n'en avait vu depuis bien longtemps.

- Merci Victoria, mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire toutes ces cérémonies et de me vouvoyer comme ça. Je n'ai que 19 ans et tu peux me tutoyer, énonça Cagalli, gênée devant la révérence de Victoria.

Victoria fronça les sourcils devant les éclats de rire que retenait Kisaka à grande peine, le tout ajouté à la spontanéité de Cagalli.

- Votre Altesse, je pense qu'avant de nous attaquer aux dossiers en cours, quelques notions de protocole s'imposent, lui répondit Victoria en souriant.

_Plant, Aprilus One_

Seul dans son bureau, Asran ne cessait de contempler la photo qu'il conservait habituellement dans son tiroir, à l'abri des regards de tous. Celle-ci représentait Cagalli lui souriant tendrement. Combien il était difficile de vivre aussi loin d'elle ! Tous deux partageaient les mêmes idéaux et les mêmes aspirations, alors comment expliquer qu'ils en soient réduits à ce silence et à cette incompréhension ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses et qui le rongeaient intérieurement. Lui manquait-il seulement ? Il avait l'espoir fou de croire que oui. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement après ce qu'ils avaient vécu et leur rupture difficile ?

**Flash-Back**

_Base militaire d'Orb, 6 mois plus tôt :_

- Cagalli, oublions tout. Oublions que tu es la princesse d'Orb, oublions ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette guerre et pensons à nous. Je t'en prie ou plutôt je t'en supplie, l'implora Asran, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne le peux Asran. Tu sais parfaitement que tu es le seul et que tu seras toujours le seul, mais les intérêts d'Orb passent avant ceux de leur dirigeante, répondit Cagalli en détournant ses yeux et en ravalant ses larmes. Je ne puis t'offrir ce que tu mérites. Je ne suis pas digne de toi. Cet horrible mariage en est la preuve. Oublie-moi.

Ce furent les derniers mots que Cagalli prononça avant de s'enfuir en courant. Trop éprouvée par la trahison des émirs et encore trop fragile suite à son faux mariage avec Yuna, Cagalli ne se sentait pas de taille à gérer une relation avec Asran. Elle avait trop peur de le décevoir et de le blesser à nouveau. Se maudissant pour sa lâcheté et la peine qu'elle infligeait à celui qu'elle aimait, elle préféra se jeter corps et âme dans le travail de reconstruction de la Nation d'Orb.

Asran renonça à la poursuivre et retourna sur les Plants. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Lacus et Kira qui ne commentèrent pas son retour, supposant une incompréhension avec Cagalli.

Ainsi, depuis 6 mois, Asran tentait d'occuper son esprit en travaillant sur un projet de désarmement militaire entre Zaft et Orb. Cependant, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier Cagalli.

**Conclusion du chapitre :**

Je conclus sur une note de pathos afin de combler les attentes de mes éventuels lecteurs. En tout cas sachez que rien ne sera simple pour Cagalli et Asran. Je n'aime pas les intrigues ou tout se dénoue en trois chapitres. Ne comptez pas sur le topos de la rencontre éclaire et de tout est bien qui finit bien.

Non, il y a bien eu une rupture et cela ne sera pas aisé pour Cagalli et Asran de retrouver un niveau de confiance mutuel. Les sentiments sont certes encore présents mais cela ne suffit pas. Cagalli a des responsabilités et pour le moment, elle est incapable de gérer de front une relation avec Asran et ses devoirs de dirigeante. Néanmoins, je n'ai écrit nulle part qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas.

_Concernant l'OC : _Victoria de Castille va jouer un rôle important, mettant en exergue un autre personnage de Gundam Seed. Cependant, elle ne sera certainement pas une Mary Sue. Vous allez voir qu'elle a une histoire bien à elle qui pourra vous surprendre et surprendre les autres personnages de Gundam Seed. Concernant Lisbeth Sallander, je lui ferai jouer un rôle important, sachant que c'est un personnage riche et complexe à la fois.

Si vous avez des petites envies particulières n'hésitez pas. En effet, malgré le fait que j'ai la trame, je peux toujours creuser davantage selon vos souhaits.

Bien à vous Proserpine.

Remerciement à ma Béta Reader qui a dû relire ce pavé indigeste ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing goes on the table

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello dear readers ! Navrée du délai de publication quelque peu espacé, mais il se trouve que ma beta readeuse et moi-même avons toutes les deux des vies et surtout des emplois du temps bien remplis ! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, nous allons encore entrer dans les considérations diplomatiques mais une fois le cadre clairement posé, on va creuser les relations entre personnages. C'est promis.

Pour l'instant je me suis fixée à 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Cela peut encore évoluer.

**Note de la Beta :**

_Tar-Celebrian :_

**Musique écoutée lors de la rédaction du chapitre :** Inner Universe, Yoko Kano Ghost in the Shell (stand alone complex opening)

**Chapitre 3 : Nothing goes on the table**

_Aprilius One, Siège du Grand Conseil, Bureau de la Présidente Lacus Clyne, Plants , 20h _

Lacus Clyne se trouvait actuellement entourée de ses plus proches conseillers afin d'évaluer les différentes questions que soulevaient le nouveau traité de désarmement sur lequel Asran travaillait depuis maintenant de nombreuses semaines.

Ainsi, entourée de Kira Yamato, d'Asran Zala, d'Yzak Joule et d'Andrew Warfield, Lacus tentait au mieux d'appréhender les enjeux majeurs de ce nouveau traité.

L'Alliance terrestre est actuellement en plein flou politique dit Andrew Warfield. Personne ne sait de quelle formation politique sera issu le nouveau représentant. On parle même d'une révocation du pouvoir décisionnel de l'Alliance au profit d'un conseil civil. Autant dire que rien n'est fait et que tout reste à faire acheva-t-il avec un cynisme qui lui était désormais coutumier.

Ca ne serait pas plus mal pour la Terre de se défaire d'un pouvoir militaire. Nous pourrions au moins entamer des négociations plus avancées sans qu'aucune des parties ne brandissent la menace militaire à chaque désaccord poursuivit Asran.

Je te rappelle qu'à chaque fois, Zaft n'a fait que répliquer à une attaque de la Terre et de ces maudits naturels. La Saint Valentin sanglante est encore dans toutes les mémoires et je ne suis pas certain qu'un traité comme celui-là soit d'actualité. Nous devons consolider notre défense et nous tenir prêt au cas où ces naturels nous attaqueraient de nouveau ! répliqua Yzak Joule avec âpreté.

Alors nous ne pourrions encore une fois éviter une période de tension qui déboucherait inévitablement sur un nouveau conflit, constata tristement Lacus Clyne.

C'est pour cela que ce traité doit être signé afin d'éviter une recrudescence des provocations de la part des trois parties. En effet, Orb a toujours eu un rôle tampon entre la Terre et les Plants répondit à son tour Kira. S'il vous plait, élevons un peu le débat. Nous ne sommes plus au stade d'un conflit entre les Naturels et des Coordinateurs. Il est de notre devoir d'empêcher qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate. Chacune des parties a déjà assez souffert des conséquences d'un conflit, que ce soit pour les civils pour les militaires.

Yzak s'apprêtait à répliquer une remarque bien caustique de son cru quand un regard de Warfield l'en dissuada.

Quant est-il de la position de la Représente Athha sur ce sujet ? poursuivit Asran.

La manière dont Asran avait évité de prononcer le nom de Cagalli n'échappa à personne. Chacun connaissait la relation qu'Asran et Cagalli avait partagée et surtout la douleur que celui-ci ressentait toujours même s'il essayait de la masquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, il suffisait de regarder les yeux d'Asran si habituellement expressifs pour y détecter une expression de gêne.

-C'est là où cela se complique lui répondit Kira. Jusqu'il y a encore un mois j'aurais pu t'affirmer que Cagalli nous suivait sur ce projet. Mais la nomination d'un nouveau Premier Ministre pour la seconder a changé le positionnement d'Orb. La stratégie d'Orb est à présent opaque et seule Cagalli et sa Ministre savent de quoi il en retourne. J'ai essayé de lui en toucher deux mots mais elle m'a clairement fait comprendre, que les affaires d'Etat d'Orb n'étaient pas de mon ressort.

-Et qui est la nouvelle Premier Ministre d'Orb ? demanda soucieusement Lacus, craignant que l'autorité de Cagalli n'est une fois de plus été mise à mal par une conspiration de vieux notables.

-Elle s'appelle Victoria de Castille et est issue d'un mouvement plutôt modéré, voir même pacifiste, ce qui devrait néanmoins jouer en notre faveur lui répondit Kira.

A ce nom, Andrew Warfield ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et d'esquisser un rictus qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Je connais cette Victoria de Castille et croyez moi que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Si sur le principe le traité convient à Cagalli, Victoria va chercher les intérêts pour Orb en terme de compensation et croyez-moi, elle peut-être redoutable en négociation. Après tout, vous devez savoir que c'est Uzumi Nara Athha qui l'a formé. Et on ne l'appelait le Lion d'Orb pour rien conclu Andrew Warfield.

-Génial ! lui répondit ironiquement Yzak Joule. Du coup, si je résume bien la situation, l'Alliance Terrestre va vouloir sauvegarder ses intérêts, Orb va vouloir une part du gâteau et les Plants se contenteront des miettes. Il est absolument hors de question que nos intérêts ne soient pas pris en compte lors de la signature de ce traité ! S'énerva-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table. Nous aussi nous avons subi des pertes et nous méritons une véritable prise en considération !

- Calme-toi Yzak. Enonça Lacus Clyne d'une voix douce et mélancolique.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux devant le rappel à l'ordre de la Présidente. Il ne pouvait empêcher son impulsivité de se manifester. Après tout, il était avant tout un soldat et les tractions politiques de ce genre avaient don de le mettre hors de lui. Combien de vies humaines étaient nécessaires pour arrêter ce carnage ? Songea-t-il avec amertume.

-Je vous propose d'organiser une réunion entre Orb et les Plants afin d'établir un éventuel rapprochement sur les principaux points du traité de désarmement proposa Lacus. Kira, peux-tu te charger d'inviter la délégation d'Orb. Etant donné le flou politique qui traverse les autres Nations de la Terre, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'un nouvel interlocuteur porte-parole des intérêts de la Terre émerge. Je vous remercie de votre participation et vous tiendrez au courant le plus rapidement possible des avancements du projet termina Lacus

Je m'en charge Lacus, il n'y a aucun problème lui répondit Kira avec un tendre sourire.

Les différents conseillers quittèrent peu à peu le bureau de Lacus à l'exception de Kira qui resta en retrait. Ce fut qu'une fois la salle entièrement vidée que Lacus s'autorisa un léger soupir. Combien il était difficile de faire évoluer les mentalités au sein même des Plants.

Kira l'entoura de ses bras ce qui sembla alléger quelque peu le fardeau qu'elle portait quotidiennement sur ses épaules. Car malgré l'assurance et la douceur qu'elle affichait, Lacus Clyne doutait certainement plus que quiquonc sur les Plants. Ses décisions impactaient l'avenir des Plants mais également celui des autres nations qui avaient les yeux fixés sur elle, attendant le moindre faux pas pour la décrédibiliser, elle, la petite princesse rose, comme on la surnommait avec mépris.

-Parfois je me sens tellement démunie face à l'ampleur de la tâche confia Lacus à Kira. Je dois gérer les propres divergences d'opinion au sein de ma propre organisation, en permettant à chacun de s'exprimer et en décidant au plus juste. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers Kira, acheva la jeune fille en cachant son visage dans le cou de la personne qu'elle aimait.

Kira lui caressa doucement les cheveux afin de l'apaiser. Tant de responsabilités à son âge et pourtant un sens du devoir sans faille, telle était sa vision de sa douce Lacus.

Que ferais-je sans toi mon amour, lui murmura Lacus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le bleu glacier rencontra le violet et ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Ils se comprenaient tout simplement d'un regard.

Lacus, n'oublie jamais tout ce que tu nous apportes. Peu de personne sont actuellement capables d'occuper ta fonction avec autant d'impartialité et de diligence. N'oublie pas que tu représentes la plus belle part de nous-même : notre humanité. Sans toi, le monde serait encore en guerre et nous serions encore en train de nous déchirer pour de stupides raisons.

Sans toi Lacus, je serai encore perdu et incapable d'avancer. Acheva kira en la serrant avec tendresse dans ses bras.

Kira. Lui répondit simplement Lacus avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la personne qui se trouvait à chaque instant à ses côtés.

Kira ne se défit pas de cette étreinte qu'il savait nécessaire pour Lacus et pour lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Cagalli. Combien elle devait se sentir seule et isolée sans le soutien de ses amis et surtout l'amour d'Asran. Il avait essayé d'évoquer cela avec elle, mais en voyant les larmes apparaître sur le visage de Cagalli , il avait alors compris que le sujet était encore trop sensible pour la jeune fille.

_Palais d'Orb, Bureau de la Représentante Athha, quelques jours plus tard_

Cagalli posa son stylo plume avec satisfaction sur son bureau. En effet, il était 19h30 et elle pouvait s'estimer satisfaite de sa journée de travail. Victoria lui soumettait différents textes de lois et de mesures qu'elle jugeait importants à adopter. Cependant, une fois Victoria nommée Premier Ministre de la Nation d'Orb, celle-ci avait pris comme parti de travailler en collaboration étroite avec Cagalli et le corps ministériel fraichement renouvelé.

En effet, Victoria avait souhaité remplacer progressivement les anciens ministres par des personnes loyales et dévouées envers Cagalli. Ainsi, Cagalli pouvait à présent exprimer sans contrainte ses opinions et écouter l'avis de personnes expérimentées sans craindre de passer pour une incompétente.

On pouvait qualifier la nouvelle majorité de modérée. Néanmoins, Victoria, en accord avec Cagalli, s'était penchée plus particulièrement sur le développement économique de la Nation d'Orb. En effet, les deux femmes souhaitaient renouer au plus vite avec une croissance économique soutenue, qui avait été malmenée par les différents conflits. Ainsi, par le biais d'une politique à la fois libérale mais également sociale, elles entendaient assurer le rayonnement économique et culturel de la Nation d'Orb.

Par ailleurs, toutes deux étaient particulièrement pointilleuses concernant la nouvelle stratégie diplomatique d'Orb. En effet, Cagalli souhaitait ne pas indéfiniment dépendre de la politique pacifiste établie par Lacus Clyne. Selon Cagalli, la Nation d'Orb devait être capable d'établir sa propre stratégie diplomatique afin d'imposer ses choix et de sauvegarder les intérêts de la Nation d'Orb. Si certes, Cagalli souhaitait une paix durable, elle désirait également maintenir la neutralité de son pays.

La jeune femme avait radicalement changé en quelques mois. D'une jeune fille brusque et inexpérimentée, elle était devenue une jeune femme certes engagée mais mesurée. Elle savait à présent écouter les critiques et ne les prenaient plus comme des attaques personnelles. Par ailleurs, au contact de Victoria, elle avait su développer une certaine assurance, qui lui permettait désormais d'affirmer ses points de vue sans avoir à en rougir.

Enfin, d'un point de vue physique, ses cheveux blonds en batailles avaient fait place à un carré blond bien dessiné. De même que d'un point de vue vestimentaire, elle était passée de l'uniforme militaire au tailleur classique bien coupé. Victoria n'avait pas pu la convaincre de porter des robes, Cagalli demeurait intraitable à ce sujet. Cependant, elle affichait aujourd'hui une féminité et une élégance conforme au rang qu'elle occupait.

Kisaka frappa avant d'entrer dans le bureau de la jeune femme, nouvelle habitude qu'il avait dû prendre depuis l'arrivée de Victoria. En effet, celle-ci était très ferme en ce qui concerne le respect du protocole. Ainsi, elle s'adressait toujours à Cagalli en lui témoignant le respect dû à la position qu'elle occupait.

Une fois Kisaka présent dans le bureau, il s'inclina devant Cagalli et attendit que celle-ci prenne la parole.

Que puis-je faire pour toi Kisaka ? lui demanda Cagalli en souriant.

En effet, elle n'avait que faire du protocole et agissait le plus souvent à sa guise lorsque Victoria n'était pas dans les parages. Non qu'elle la craigne, loin de là, mais elle culpabilisait de voir les yeux de son Premier Ministre fixer froidement toute autre personne qu'elle qui ne respectait pas le protocole.

Ce regard bleu-gris pouvait avoir quelque chose de franchement déstabilisant, à la même échelle que les deux prunelles dorées de Cagalli lorsque celle-ci se mettait en colère. Ce qui heureusement, n'arrivait plus très fréquemment.

-Je suis venue m'enquérir de ta décision concernant l'invitation de Lacus pour le sommet portant sur le désarmement. Je dois préparer ton déplacement d'un point de vue logistique et m'assurer du bon déroulement de celui-ci. Ta sécurité étant primordiale.

- Ce ne sera pas ma sécurité qu'il s'agira d'assurer mais celle de Victoria. Après réflexion et malgré ton avis contraire et celui de Victoria, je souhaite rester sur Orb. C'est donc elle qui s'y rendra lui répondit Cagalli avec sérieux.

-Enfin, Cagalli, tu n'y penses pas. Que va dire Lacus et les délégations de Plants si tu ne les honores pas de ta présence, c'est un affront politique et …

-Il suffit, Général Kisaka. Le coupa fermement Cagalli. Je suis la représentante de la Nation d'Orb et je choisis d'assister aux événements ou non. Sache que ce jour-là, je dois être présente pour la commémoration des victimes civiles disparues lors de l'évacuation d'Orb. Ma place ne serait être ailleurs et je suis certaine que la présidente Clyne le comprendra. Par ailleurs, tout comme toi Victoria a manifesté son désaccord, cependant, je suis la seule à trancher. Enfin, je ne vois personne d'autre qu'elle de mieux qualifiée pour cette mission.

Kisaka ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la nouvelle aisance de Cagalli à argumenter ses décisions et à les faire passer comme justes. Si certes il ne partageait pas son point de vue, sa raison était valable et il n'avait qu'à s'incliner.

-Tu perds une occasion de revoir Asran et de t'expliquer avec lui ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

A l'entente de ce prénom, Cagalli tressaillit et sembla déstabilisée quelques secondes. Cependant, un masque d'impassibilité se recomposa rapidement sur son visage.

-Ma relation avec Asran Zala ne te concerne en rien. Lui répliqua –t-elle sèchement. A présent, tu disposes de toutes les informations nécessaires à l'organisation de la mission diplomatique. Tu peux donc te retirer. Bonne soirée à toi, Kisaka ajouta-t-elle d'un ton radoucie.

Cagalli avait beau être la dirigeante d'Orb, elle ne pouvait oublier ses appuis les plus anciens et les plus fidèles.

Une fois Kisaka sorti, Cagalli contempla les deux cadres de photo posés sur son bureau. Le premier cadre représentait son père. Elle lui sourit en songeant à combien il serait fier d'elle s'il pouvait la voir. Le deuxième représentait Asran lui souriant. Son sourire se crispa et elle se plut à se perdre dans les orbes émeraude de celui qu'elle ne cesserait d'aimer.

**Conclusion du Chapitre :**

Que de pathos dans ce chapitre ! Lors de la rédaction de la scène Kira- Lacus, j'ai failli écrire entre parenthèse : c'est beau ! Sincèrement, il faut bien que j'introduise une touche de romantisme, sinon nous allons nous ennuyer ferme. Volontairement, Victoria n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre. En effet, si certes elle va jouer un rôle important, je tiens à laisser une place significative aux protagonistes principaux.

Ce chapitre regroupe les deux chapitres que j'avais prévu initialement d'écrire. Il s'agit d'en finir avec les évolutions diplomatiques. A présent nous allons entrer dans la phase péripéties et j'annonce tout de suite la couleur, si vous vouliez quelque chose de tranquille et de calme, passez votre chemin ! Ça va être mouvementé ! Il y aura des retrouvailles et des oppositions assez féroces. Diantre, c'est Gundam Seed tout de même etnon cette pâle imitation de Gundam Seed Destiny.

Pauvre Beta Reader, j'espère ne pas t'effrayer avec ces pavés indigestes. Merci à elle et merci à vous !


	4. Chapter 4 : Ghosts of the Past

Chapitre 4 : Ghosts of the Past

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello,

Entre deux projets de finance, une petite envie d'écrire m'est venue et cela a donné ceci. Je considère ce chapitre comme l'un des plus importants de cette fanfiction, dans la mesure où il dresse les antagonismes et les alliances possibles entre personnages. Mes dialogues sont peut-être assez secs, mais je respecte avant tout le caractère de Lisbeth et d'Yzak en écrivant ainsi.

**Note de la Beta :**

_Tar-Celebrian :Et cette fois-ci, je suis carrément dans les temps __ Bonne lecture !_

**Musique écoutée lors de la rédaction du chapitre :** Promised Land FF (version chantée) et non l'espèce d'horreur avec les chœurs.

_Aprilius City, Plants, monument aux morts_

Il est toujours étonnant d'observer que la plupart des personnes ne se contrôlent jamais lorsque leurs actions sont liées à l'affectif. Chacun perd la part de rationalité qui lui propre et se met à agir en fonction de ses sentiments et ce, indépendamment des conséquences qui peuvent en résulter.

C'est ainsi qu'Andrew Warsfield s'avança vers la tombe d'Aisha, sa défunte compagne. Lui aussi avait payé le prix de la guerre au plus fort. En effet, malgré son comportement rassurant et parfois à la limite de l'arrogance, Andrew Warsfield souffrait de l'absence de celle qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours. Malgré ses blessures apparentes et disgracieuses, il ressentait toujours une pointe de culpabilité envers Aisha. Pourquoi lui avait-il pu survivre à l'inverse d'Aisha ? Quelle était cette implacable logique qui en avait décidé ainsi ?

_Monument aux morts, à quelques pas de là._

Yzak, Dearka et Asran s'approchaient de la tombe de leur ami Nicol. Chaque année, à la même période, ils honoraient la mémoire de leur défunt ami trop tôt disparu. Et ce, chacun à sa manière. Dearka avait l'habitude de raconter des anecdotes sur leur amitié afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Asran préférait rester silencieux et se recueillait en silence. Yzak quant à lui ne cessait de pester contre la bêtise de Dearka et celle de ces maudits Naturels. Cependant se recueillir sur la tombe de Nicol leur permettait de ne pas oublier leur passé commun. Il s'agissait pour eux de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs afin de construire un avenir meilleur. Un avenir où la guerre ne prendrait plus des vies de manière si injuste, un avenir plus humain.

_Auprès d'Andrew Warsfield_

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Andrew lorsqu'il vit un bouquet de tulipes rouges sur la tombe de sa défunte compagne. C'était complètement irrationnel. Peu de personnes savaient en effet que les tulipes rouges étaient les fleurs préférées d'Aisha et voir cette tombe ainsi fleurie n'était pas du tout au goût d'Andrew. Un mélange d'incompréhension et d'agacement apparut sur ses traits.

Cependant, lorsqu'il porta son regard sur une autre tombe, éloignée de quelques mètres et qu'il connaissait bien, le doute se dispersa.

En effet, non loin de là, une silhouette s'abaissait au niveau de la tombe et déposait un bouquet de vingt-deux roses blanches. Outre cette première ombre, Andrew distingua une autre silhouette, beaucoup plus petite et sombre, qui se tenait à l'écart.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'autre tombe. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, il avait donc bien identifié la personne au loin qui déposait des fleurs sur la tombe de son défunt frère : Mathew Warsfield.

- Quelle surprise de voir la Première Ministre d'Orb en personne honorer la mémoire d'un simple pilote de Zaft, dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Victoria sursauta et toisa Andrew avec surprise. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau beige qui dissimulait ses vêtements. Ses cheveux blond vénitien détachés et ses lunettes de soleil la rendaient méconnaissable, ce qui était par ailleurs le but recherché. Il fallait bien avouer que le fait de voir la Première Ministre d'Orb se recueillir sur la tombe d'un soldat de Zaft aurait suscité des interrogations.

- Bonjour Andrew, je suis moi aussi contente de te revoir, lui répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

Andrew ne put résister et la serra contre lui quelques instants. Tous deux restèrent muets quelques secondes, puis ce fut Andrew Warsfield qui rompit le silence en premier.

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour les tulipes rouges sur la tombe d'Aisha, lui dit-il finalement.

- Elles ont toujours été ses fleurs préférées et puis tu sais combien j'ai toujours apprécié Aisha, lui répondit Victoria d'une voix basse et chargée d'émotion.

- Tu es incapable de passer à autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Andrew avec douceur.

- Tu sais combien j'ai aimé ton frère, alors comment envisager autre chose sans lui ? Cela m'est tout simplement impossible. Tout comme cela t'est impossible d'envisager l'avenir sans Aisha, lui répondit froidement Victoria. Cette guerre nous a tous coûté si cher… Et aujourd'hui nous devons nous battre et tenter de construite un simulacre de paix avec ceux qui nous ont tout pris. La vie est parfois cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-elle amèrement.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de telles responsabilités Victoria ? lui demanda Andrew en lui faisant face. Pourquoi avoir accepté de représenter la Nation d'Orb dans un traité de paix, si tu ne pardonnes pas aux assassins d'hier et que tu les condamnes encore aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il plus agressivement.

- Tout comme toi, j'obéis à mon sens du devoir. Que fais-tu avec la représentante Clyne, Andrew ? Alors que tu as perdu celle que tu aimais et ton frère dans cette guerre meurtrière et dénuée de sens ? Tu fais la même chose que moi, ton devoir, sans oublier pourquoi ils sont morts et surtout sans oublier qui sont les responsables de leur mort, répondit-elle âprement.

- Malgré ces trois années qui se sont écoulées, tu n'as décidément pas changé. Toujours cette détermination qui te caractérise, ajouta Andrew avec un simple sourire.

- Ma détermination est la seule chose qui me reste Andrew, avec les remords, lui répondit-elle tristement.

- Tu n'es responsable en rien dans sa mort Vicky.

Victoria sursauta de nouveau à l'emploi de ce surnom.

- Je lui ai dit que c'était une folie d'utiliser cette nouvelle armure mobile et surtout ce nouveau programme. Par ailleurs, tu as également tenté de l'en dissuader. Mais je connaissais bien mon frère et têtu comme il était, il a voulu se prouver à lui-même de quoi il était capable. Son orgueil lui aura coûté la vie.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi injuste ! Réagit violemment Victoria. Il ne s'agissait pas d'orgueil ! Nous étions en guerre et sache que c'est Zaft qui a ordonné à Mathew de prendre cette maudite machine. S'il avait refusé un ordre direct, c'était la cour martiale. Il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres, acheva doucement Victoria, et c'est en obéissant aux ordres, qu'il est mort. Sa voix se cassa et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, descendant jusqu'à être visibles, malgré les lunettes de soleil.

D'un mouvement lent, Andrew Warsfield s'avança vers elle et retira délicatement les lunettes de soleil de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Les yeux de Victoria étaient baignés de larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Il la serra contre lui et caressa lentement ses cheveux en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

- Je le sais Vicky, je sais tout cela. Si Zaft n'avait pas développé ce stupide programme ultimate, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Pardonne moi.

Victoria resta quelques instants dans les bras d'Andrew puis se détacha doucement. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort. Les instants de faiblesse n'étaient pas vraiment tolérés dans le monde exigeant de la politique et de la diplomatie. Tout avait été dit.

- Prends soin de toi Victoria, lui murmura Andrew avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

- Prends également soin de toi, Andrew. Je crois que nous sommes amenés à nous revoir très rapidement, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Je l'espère. Au revoir mademoiselle Salander, ajouta Andrew avec malice à l'attention de Lisbeth.

- Ne me provoque pas, Warsfield, répondit sèchement Lisbeth, ce qui suscita un sourire sur les visages d'Andrew et de Victoria.

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais : le caractère asocial et énigmatique de Lisbeth Salander en faisait partie.

Lisbeth se fit rapidement un chemin entre les tombes afin de sortir de ce lieu de recueillement. En effet, ce monument aux morts n'inspirait à Lisbeth aucune confiance et aucun intérêt. Le passé appartenait au passé et ne ferait que se répéter. Les hommes se donnaient bonne conscience en créant des lieux comme ceux-ci, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vaste hypocrisie. Victoria la suivait, perdue dans ses pensées.

Dans son chemin pour sortir du cimetière, Lisbeth arriva à la hauteur de Dearka, d'Yzak et d'Asran. Sans aucun état d'âme, elle leur adressa sèchement la parole. En effet, malgré son statut de coordinatrice, Lisbeth n'oubliait pas que c'était des soldats de Zaft qui avait voulu sa perte durant la guerre. Dès qu'elle en apercevait un, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir violement.

- Bougez de là, exigea-t-elle sèchement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yzak pour se mettre franchement en colère, alors que ses deux autres amis étaient beaucoup plus en retrait, ne préférant pas créer une dispute dans ce lieu de recueillement

- Non mais, pour qui te prends-tu ? Ne sais-tu pas à qui tu t'adresses ? cria Yzak à l'attention de Lisbeth.

- À un idiot, assurément, répondit Lisbeth avec un sourire carnassier dont elle avait le secret. Yzak eut un mouvement de recul.

Si Lisbeth avait été un homme, Yzak en serait rapidement venu aux mains. Cependant, conscient de sa nouvelle position, il décida d'agir de manière plus diplomatique, sans pour autant faire preuve de finesse.

Je pourrais te faire arrêter sur le champ, stupide femme, lui claqua-t-il sèchement. Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu t'adresses, acheva-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

À un imbécile, assurément, intervient cette fois Victoria qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la menace d'Yzak à l'encontre de sa garde du corps. Certes, Lisbeth les avait provoqué et avait délibérément chercher les ennuis, mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'un titre pour se défendre. Victoria s'avança face à Yzak et le toisa avec mépris.

Et toi qui es-tu ? Une autre amatrice de stupidités ? Sache que tu t'adresses à Yzak Joule, conseiller de Lacus Clyne et membre du grand conseil, ajouta-t-il.

Et toi, sombre crétin, sache que tu t'adresses à Victoria de Castille, Première Ministre d'Orb et représentante de la Nation d'Orb pour ce sommet, répondit Andrew Warsfield qui n'avait rien raté de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Celui-ci avait en effet souhaité saluer Victoria une dernière fois. Néanmoins, il était particulièrement mécontentement de l'attitude d'Yzak.

Certes Lisebeth n'était pas tout à faire innocente dans l'histoire mais s'attaquer à Victoria, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer. Surtout après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle.

Je te remercie Andrew, mais je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour régler ce différend avec ce…. Conseiller, dit Victoria avec mépris. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver un qualificatif pour désigner Yzak tant elle peinait à conserver son calme. J'ignorais que Lacus Clyne s'entourait de personnes aussi peu recommandables. Nous y allons Lisbeth. Messieurs, salua Victoria à l'attention d'Asran, Dearka et d'Andrew.

Elle ignora totalement Yzak qui fulminait sans trop oser rien dire, sous l'œil vigilant d'Andrew Warsfield qui regardait les deux silhouettes s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées, Victoria regarda Lisbeth avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tu n'étais pas obligée de leur parler aussi agressivement, commença Victoria avec un léger sourire.

Ils étaient en travers de ma route, lui répondit Lisbeth de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il soit.

Et tu comptes t'en prendre ainsi à toutes les personnes qui sont en travers de ton chemin Lisbeth ? La questionna Victoria avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Oui, lui répondit simplement Lisbeth.

Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu as choisi d'être mon garde du corps, Lisbeth…Nous sommes tellement différentes !

Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie sans te demander si j'étais une Coordinatrice ou une Naturelle, lui répondit simplement Lisbeth.

Le visage de Victoria s'assombrit lorsque son amie lui rappela ces mauvais souvenirs. Cependant, celle-ci n'eut pas le loisir d'y rester longtemps plongée. Elle fut rapidement interrompue par un des jeunes hommes présent lors de la précédente altercation.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Madame, commença le jeune homme.

Lisbeth réagit au quart de tour et s'apprêtait à braquer son arme sur celui-ci lorsque Victoria l'en dissuada d'un regard. Le jeune homme s'était immédiatement tendu lorsque Lisbeth avait braqué son arme sur lui

- Que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda poliment Victoria.

- Pouvez-vous simplement transmettre un message à Cagalli ? Dites-lui que je ne l'ai pas oubliée et que je ne le pourrai jamais, lui répondit Asran, avant de tourner rapidement les talons, honteux de cette soudaine confession qu'il n'avait su retenir.

- Et vous êtes ? cria Victoria au loin à son attention même si elle avait déjà une petite idée sur la question. En effet, en tant qu'héritière d'une grande famille de diplomate, sa connaissance des personnalités était assez vaste.

- Elle saura qui je suis, du moins je l'espère acheva-t-il dans un murmure qui fut néanmoins perceptible.

Cette réponse laissa Victoria silencieuse. Elle venait de parler avec le fils de l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de tant de personnes qui lui avaient été chères. Cependant, elle n'ignorait pas la relation qui avait uni Cagalli et Asran. Kisaka lui en avait touché deux mots à la dérobée. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne sut que faire.

**Conclusion :**

Eh bien, pour un chapitre commencé en novembre et fini en janvier, je ne suis pas très satisfaite. Surtout que j'ai modifié encore un peu mon intrigue afin de la rendre plus crédible et d'éviter à tout prix le Mary Sue (ma grande hantise). Donc, je vais mettre bientôt Victoria de côté afin de laisser plus de place autres personnages de GS . Concernant le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir un peu d'action et une petite surprise issue d'une autre série Gundam !

**RAR :**

A ma Beta : Merci pour ta patience et tes conseils précieux ! Tes corrections et tes remarques sont vraiment judicieuses et appréciées.

**Lia :** Merci beaucoup de ta review constructive et très bien écrite ! C'est tellement rare, surtout sur ce fandom. Je suis contente que tu aies aussi bien cernée le personnage de Victoria et que tu l'apprécies. J'espère également que l'intrigue de cette fanfiction continuera de te plaire.

Bien à toi Proserpine.

**Sampaad :** Ah ! Quel plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire très bien construit et très laudatif. L'univers de Gundam Seed est assez ancien mais je m'y suis attachée il y a un petit moment déjà. Ainsi, avant d'écrire sur Harry Potter, je souhaitais savoir si j'en avais les capacités. Je lirai très prochainement tes suites et bien entendu, je les commenterai. Bon courage pour cette année. Bien à toi. Marquise.


End file.
